


The Taste of a Rose

by Tarvok



Series: Beautiful Denial [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: Nothing is so sweet as the taste of a forbidden rose.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Beautiful Denial [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573882
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters have been reposted.

The Taste of a Rose  
Part of the Beautiful Denial series.

By Tarvok

The sun casts its golden light upon my young master napping on a chaise in the garden. Quiet chirping sounds fill the air as several small birds meet along the branches of the old oak nearby for their daily visit.

I remember that I have yet to fill the feeders, and move to do so. One of the birds watches me as I open the lid of the small dormitory feeder, and pour in the seeds. When I turn away to gather some water to fill the bath, the birds express their joy at no longer having to hunt for food that day.

"You lazy, dear things," I murmur, careful to not wake my young master. I receive more chirping, and one of the birds hops along the branch nearest my head as I gather the water and pour it, as a result. I shake my head at their antics.

It is nearly time to serve my young master his lunch. I quickly check to see if he is still resting peacefully. He is, so I walk back into the house toward the kitchen. I imagine he will be fine with some cucumber sandwiches, given the heat of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

As I trim crusts from the sandwiches, I reach to my left and gather a plate of fine china to place them upon. The water I set to boil a few moments ago begins to bubble, and I pour it through a strainer into the awaiting teapot.

I gather it all up onto a silver tray, and walk back outside.

"Sebastian?" My young master sleepily rasps from just outside the door.

"I am bringing your food outside... unless you'd prefer to lunch inside?" I tilt my head in question. He rubs at his tired eyes with his dirty hands, leaving a bit of smudge under his left eye. I decide for him, and take the tray over to the table near where he was resting.

When I turn back toward him, he is scowling. My smile is sly as I stroll over to him and kneel. I keep eye-contact while I swipe my thumb along my tongue, and rub at the space near his eye. He stares right back, unperturbed.

I take up his dirty hand and wipe it with my kerchief. "How does Young Master manage to get soiled so easily?" My tone is light, flirtatious. 

As I expect, he takes the bait. "I wouldn't if it weren't so unclean around here." He looks away, seemingly uninterested and bored.

I turn his hand over. The skin is soft as I gently glide my middle finger along his palm. "Forgive me, Master, for failing to provide you with my best."

He huffs and withdraws his hand. My eyes do not leave his face as his gaze darts to mine. I do not blink, though he does several times, in the game of wills that we engage in.

After mere moments, I hastily look to the ground and feel his small hand come to rest upon my head.

"You are forgiven, Sebastian," he whispers. His fingers dig in as he scratches at my scalp. My eyes close. I sigh. My young master softly caresses my hair before withdrawing back toward the garden.

I breathe deeply before rising to serve him.


End file.
